megaman zero axess
by z40-zero
Summary: bueno, esta historia trata sobre un nuevo peligro que llega, y lan y su amigos deven detenerlo, junto con la alluda de 2 nuevo amigos, que son ciel y zero de megaman zero


Buenas, este es mi primer fanfic, asi que no sean malos con migo, suelo tener erroes ortograficos. Abra unos battle chip que sera inventados por mi bien sin nada mas que decir, los dejo con el primer capitulo de megaman zero axess.

**capitulo 1: dos nuevos aliados**

**lan:** battle chip dowload, electro sword

en ese instante, uno de los brasos de megaman se combirtio en una electrosor, le llegaron unos disparos laser de una especie de torre, salto para esquibar, en tonces una especie rara de net navi, el que tenia un cuerpo de hierro, era grande, y le salia una especie de flama de la cabeza, le dio con un potente disparo de fuego a megaman en la espalda.

**?:** ¿que es lo que tenemos aqui, como es que un simple insecto puede estar causando todo este problema?

**lan:** ¿megaman, estas bien?

**megaman:** si land, tranquilo. ¿quien eres tu?

**terrafire:** yo soy terrafire y justo ahora acabare con tu miserable vida

entonces megaman salto asia el, pero con su enorme mano lo sujeto, y libero un gran cantidad de fuego, despues lo lanzo al aire, y saco un granpedaso de roca del suelo, la cual se la lanzo

**land:** megaman, sal de hay rapido-dijo con preocupacion

justo cuando la roca lo iba a aplastar, aparecio un misterioso guerrero con una armadora roja, y un largo cabello rubio, el cual con un fuerte golpe de su espada la destrullo.

**megaman: ¿**quien eres?

**zero: **alguien que a benido a ayudar-dijo al no querer decir su nombre

**ciel:** ¿zero, todo bien?

**zero: **si, tranquila

**terrafire:** ¿quien eres y como pudistes destruir esa roca?

**zero:** no te interesa, calla esa gran boca que tienes

**terrafire:** pagaras por eso

en ese instante lanzo una gran llamara asia zero

**ciel:** battle chip rafaga Z

entonces, zero lanza con su z-saber una rafaga de energia, la cual quito la gran llamarada que se dirigia acia el, inpactando sobre terrafire, y dejandolo muy dallado.

**terrafire:** tubistes suerte esa ves, pero ya veras que despues te destruire

y se fue por un portal que aparecio

**ciel:** muy bien zero

**megaman: **gracias por ayudarme

**zero:** no tienes que agradeser

y se fue

**lan: **me alegro de que estes bien

**megaman:** tube suerte de que ese tipo apareciera

**lan:** bien, es hora de irse

land voltea a la izquierada, y be a una chica vestida de rosa, conrtar la coneccion de su net nava. ciel al desconectar su net navi se fue corriendo

**lan:** olle espera, ¿crees que sea ella la que tiene ese net navi?

**megaman:** puede ser

al dia siguiente en la escuela, lan iba caminado con maylu, dex, y yai, contandole lo que abia susedido

**Maylu:** que net navi tan poderoso

**Dex:** ¿y que fue lo que susedio con ese terrafire?

**land:** despues de que ese net navi lo derroto, se fue por un portal, pero vi a una chica como de la misma edad que nosotros, desconectando una net navi

**Yai:** uumm, ¿quien sera?

llegaron al salon de clases, y cada quien se sento en su puesto

**ms. mari:** buenos dias alumnos, hoy tenemos una nueva estudiante, se llama ciel

entonces ciel entro al salon de clases

**ciel:** hola, un gusto conocerlos

**lan:** olle, esa es la chica que vi. dijo, susurrando le a maylu

**maylu:** entonces, ese net navi le debe pertenecer

ciel miro a todos y reconocio a lan

**ms. mari:** bien, puedes tomar haciento

**ciel:** gracias

se sento en el unico puesto que abia, el cual estaba atras de lan. al salir de la escuela

**lan: **ciel

ciel se volteo, viendo a land

**lan:** un gusto conocerte, me llamo land. no te pude agradecer por ayudarnos con tu net navi aller, si no ubieran llgado no se que ubiera pasado con megaman

**ciel:** no hay de que me agrada ayudar a las personas

derrepente se puso ese campo de cuando net navi o virus se infiltran en sierta zona en el mundo real, comensaron a caer varios virus y junto a ellos, estaba terrafire

**terrafire**: jajajaja, es hora de destruir todo, ataquen

**ciel:** que esta pasando

**lan:** oooohh no. battle chip lond sword, electro sword, mega buster

y despues inserto el Synchro Chip fusionandose con megaman, para poder peliar

**lan:** al ataque

con su lond swor comenso a destruir al los virus. le lansaron una especie de laser, los cuales esquivo, dio un salto, y clabo su lond sword el uno de los virus

y para la ayuda aparese Chaud fusionado con protoman por el Synchro chip. por ensima, llega una gran roca cubierta en llamas, y aparese terrafire, dando un fuerte golpe contra el suelo, enbienda asia ellos, rocas que salen del suelo, ambos se hacen a un lado para esquibar el ataque.

**terrafire:** pero miren quien tenemos aqui, ummm, ahora luses algo distinto, pero cambia de apariencia, todo lo que quieras, jamas me derrotaras

**lan: **ten cuidado, este tipo es muy fuerte

**chaud:** gracias por el aviso, pero no creo que sea problema para los dos juntos

**lan:** cierto, pero no hay que suvestimarlo

**terrafire:** si ya dejaron de hablas preparense para morir

con unos propulsores que le salieron de la espalda, se dirijio a ellos a gran velocidad para darles un fuerte golpe, por la velocidad, no lograron esquivarlo, se levantaron, lan le disparo con el buster, pero los ataques no le asian daño

**chaud:** probemos con esto

sus ambos brasos se transformaron en lond swor, terrafire les lanzo un llamarada, lan se hiso a un lado, mientras que chaud dio un gra salto, asia el oponente, para hacer un corte con sus espadas, pero el enemigo, bloqueo el ataque con su gran braso, sin sufrir daño alguno

**terrafire:** ¿eso es todo lo que tienes? patetico

mado a volar a chaud, con un fuerte golpe, mandando lo asia una pared, la cual se agrieto por la fuerza del impacto

**lan:** demonios como aremos con este tipo

el enemigo, venia abansando lentamente, utiliso su electro swor

**lan:** a ver si puedes con esto

pero el ataque no fue util, ya que lo paro, con solo sujetar la espada. estando lan sujetado, le naso una llamarada, que lo dejo algo erido, y despues lo lanso, quedando cerca de ciel. ciel se arrodillo frente a lan

**ciel:** ¿lan estas bien?

llegaron sus otros compañeros

**maylu: **! lan ¡ lan, como terminastes asi

**Dex:** ¿estas bien?

**yai:** esto es grave

las quito el efento del Synchro Chip

**lan:** ciel, tu net navi es el unico que puede con el, toma este chip, se sincronisaran fusionado sus cuepos para que puedas peliar

**ciel:** yo no se peliar, pero hare lo que pueda

**lan:** gracias

Dex, ayudo a lan a lebantarse, y ciel utilisa el Synchro Chip. con la fusion, ciel, termina con una armadura estilo el modelo Z de megaman ZX

**zero:** ciel, no dudes en usar ninguna de mis abilidades para acabar con ese tipo

**ciel:** ok

**terrafire:** eres tu denuevo, pero tu tambien luses distinto, pero un poco mas femenino, pero no me importa, me las vas a pagar por lo que me hicistes en la net

se dirijio rapidamente asia ciel, dandole un fuerte golpe

**terrafire:** que te pasa, no estas como antes es hora de acabar con esto

derrepente, ciel optubo el mismo conosimiento de zero en el combate, terrafire, le lanzo varios fragmentos filosos de roca, los cuales ciel detubo usando el Z-saber, dio una salto asia el enemigo, cortandole sus cañones

**terrafire:** aaaaaarrrrrggg, me las vas a pagar

fue asia ella a darle un potente golpe, el cual esquibo con un dash terminando atras del oponentes

**terrafire:** como llegastes tan rapido asta alli

**ciel:** deja de hablar tanto

y con una rafaga de su Z-saber, lo destrullo, junto con el desapareciendo los virus, y se des hiso la fusion

**chaud:** aaahhggg. digo mobiendo su hombro por el dolor

**lan:** ¿chaud, estas bien?

**chaud:** si, ese tipo era muy fuerte, pero nunca avia visto a un net navi tan fuerte como el de ella

**lan:** asi, chaud ella es ciel, ciel el es chaud

**ciel:** un gusto conoserte

**yai:** olle ciel, ¿como se llama ese net navi tullo?

**ciel:** el zero, suele ser muy serio y frio, pero enrealidad es amable. dijo quitando del sinturon su net navi

**lan:** bien, nos gustaria tener a alguien tan fuerte en el equipo

**ciel:** gracias

bien amigos, eso estodo por hoy, espero que le alla gustado, dejen su comentarios


End file.
